Family tree of the German monarchs
The following image is a family tree of every king, monarch, confederation president and emperor of Germany, from Charlemagne in 800 over Louis the German in 843 through to Wilhelm II in 1918. It shows how every single ruler of Germany was related to every other by marriages, and hence they can all be put into a single tree. For ease of understanding the royal house names and dates have been put in at the appropriate places. The dynasties covered are the Carolingians, Conradines, Ottonians, Salians, Supplinburger, Hohenstaufen, Welf, Habsburg, Nassau, Luxemburg, Wittelsbach, Lorraine, Habsburg-Lorraine, Bonaparte and Hohenzollern. Only undisputed kings are included here; this excludes rulers whose claims were disputed such as the co-rulers Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall and Alfonso X of Castile. 'King of Germany' does not necessarily mean that the king was referred to as such, although in every case he was both de jure and de facto ruler over the territory currently known as Germany and hence the various terms are practically equivalent. Until 911 the kings were known as 'Kings of East Francia'. After that the title fluctuated between 'King of Germany' and 'King of the Germans'. From Henry IV on the kings were "German King (technically King of the Romans)", a reference to the claim on Rome, although this was not often actually ruled by them.a Family tree The colors denotes the monarchs from the Houses of: }} | Lo0= | Ju0= }} | Lo1= | boxstyle_Lo1=background-color:#afa| He1= | Gi1= | Er1= }} | Br2= | Li2=Liutswind| Ca2= | boxstyle_Ca2=background-color:#afa| Ir2= | Lo2= | boxstyle_Lo2=background-color:#afa| Lu2= | Gi2= | Be2= | Ch2= | boxstyle_Ch2=background-color:#afa| Ri2= }} | Ol3= | Ar3= | boxstyle_Ar3=background-color:#afa| Hu3= | Lo3= | Hi3=Hildegard| Be3=Bernhart| He3= | In3= }} | boxstyle_Co4=background-color:#FA8072| Cu4= | Lo4= | boxstyle_Lo4=background-color:#afa| Ra4= | Zw4= | Od4= | Ot3= | Hw3= }} | Mat= | He4= | boxstyle_He4=background-color:#EEC900| Hat=Hatheburg}} | He5= | Br5= | Ea5= | Ot5= | boxstyle_Ot5=background-color:#EEC900| Ad5= | Gi5= | Ge5= | Lo5= | Hr5= | Ju5= }} | Li6= | Lg6= | Co6= | Wi6= | Ot6= | boxstyle_Ot6=background-color:#EEC900| Te6= | Br6= | Ma6= | He6= | Gi6= }} | Ju7= | So7= | Ad7= | Ma7= | Ez7= | Ot7= | boxstyle_Ot7=background-color:#EEC900| Cu7= | He7= | boxstyle_He7=background-color:#EEC900}} | Al7= }} | boxstyle_Co8=background-color:#adf| Gi8= | Er8= | Br8= }} | He8= | boxstyle_He8=background-color:#adf| Ag8= | Be8= | Ma8= }} | Ru9= | Ma9= | Ad9= | Bt9= | He9= | boxstyle_He9=background-color:#adf| Eu9= | Co9= | So9= | Ju9= | Wi9= }} | boxstyle_Lo10=background-color:#C0C0C0| Ri10= | Hy10= | Ad10= | Hr10= | Fr10= | Ag10= | Le10= | Co10= | He10= | boxstyle_He10=background-color:#adf| Mt10= }} | He11= | Ju11= | Fr11= | Ag11= | Gc11= | Co11= | boxstyle_Co11=background-color:#FDEE00| Gs11= }} | Ma12= | Mt12= | Be12= | Ad12= | Fr12= | boxstyle_Fr12=background-color:#FDEE00| Bt12= | Co12= | Ju12= | Hb12= | Fs12= }} | Ph13= | boxstyle_Ph13=background-color:#FDEE00| Ba13= | Wi13= | Fr13= | Fd13= | Jo13= | Ob13= | Bt13= | Co13= }} | boxstyle_Ot13=background-color:#84DE02| Be13= | Ku14= | We13= | Re13= | He13= | boxstyle_He13=background-color:#FDEE00| Ko13= | Wl13= | Ag13= | Gi13= }} | Ma13= | El13= | Fe13= | Co14= | Fr14= | boxstyle_Fr14=background-color:#FDEE00| Is14= | Iz14= }} | He15= | El15= | Co15= | boxstyle_Co15=background-color:#FDEE00| Mg15= | Ho15= | Ms15= | Al15= }} | Hw15= | Co16= | Fr17= }} | Ru16= | boxstyle_Ru16=background-color:#00FFFF| Ge16= }} | El17= | Al17= | boxstyle_Al17=background-color:#00FFFF| Ca17= | Ot17= | Ag17= | As17= | He17= | Ob17= | Cl17= | Ch17= }} | Ru18= | Fr18= | Is18= | We17= | Ju17= | Ru17= | Ab17= | Ma17= | Lo17= }} | He18= | Le18= | Cs18= | Hr18= | boxstyle_Hr18=background-color:#FFEFD5| Mb18= | Ad18= | boxstyle_Ad18=background-color:#B57EDC}} | Ag18= | Ca18= | El18= | Eb18= | Jo18= | Me19= | Ru19= | Lo18= | boxstyle_Lo18=background-color:#faa| Be18= }} | Al18= | Ot18= | An19= | As19= | Ch19= | boxstyle_Ch19=background-color:#FFEFD5| El19= | Ad19= | Im19= | Ma19= | Fr19= }} | Vi20= | Bn20= | Al20= | El20= | Jo20= | We20= | boxstyle_We20=background-color:#FFEFD5| So20= | Si20= | boxstyle_Si20=background-color:#FFEFD5| Ba20= }} | Er21= | Cy21= | Al21= | Jo21= | Be20= | Ru20= }} | Fd21= | boxstyle_Fd21=background-color:#00FFFF| Ea21= | Ma21= | He21= | Ab21= | boxstyle_Ab21=background-color:#00FFFF| El21= | Ru21= | boxstyle_Ru21=background-color:#faa}} | Fe23= | Ab22= | Ku22= | Mr22= | Ma22= | boxstyle_Ma22=background-color:#00FFFF| La22= | An22= | Wi22= | El22= | Ca22= }} | Ph23= | Ja23= | Ma23= | Pb23= | Vl24= }} | Mn24= | El24= | Ib24= | Cr24= | Fe24= | boxstyle_Fe24=background-color:#00FFFF| An24= | Mr24= | Lo24= }} | Ch24= | boxstyle_Ch24=background-color:#00FFFF| Jo24= | Ca24= | Pw25= | Fe25= | Aj25= | Aa25= | Al25= }} | Jo25= | Jm25= | Ma25= | Mx25= | boxstyle_Mx25=background-color:#00FFFF| Ch25= | Mb25= | Wi25= }} | Ph25= | An25= | Ru26= | boxstyle_Ru26=background-color:#00FFFF| Er26= | El26= | Ch26= | At26= | Ma26= | boxstyle_Ma26=background-color:#00FFFF| Mm26= }} | Ic26= | Al26= | We26= | Mg26= }} | Mg27= | Cl27= | Le27= | Eg27= | Fe27= | boxstyle_Fe27=background-color:#00FFFF| Ma27= }} | Fe28= | boxstyle_Fe28=background-color:#00FFFF| Eg28= | Ml28= | Ma28= | Mx28= | Ce28= | Wl28= | Le28= }} | Ma29= | Fe29= | Mj29= | Jo29= | Ch29= | El29= | Mi29= }} | Mt29= | Le29= | boxstyle_Le29=background-color:#00FFFF| Cf29= | Em29= }} | Ma30= | Wi30= | Jo30= | boxstyle_Jo30=background-color:#00FFFF| Ch30= | boxstyle_Ch30=background-color:#00FFFF| El30= | Me30= | Mr30= | Jp30= | Mg30= }} | boxstyle_Ch31=background-color:#faa| Ma31= | Mj31= | Au31= | Mt31= | Fr31= | boxstyle_Fr31=background-color:#4F86F7| Mr31= | Ca31= }} | Ca32= | Mr32= | Mc32= | Al32= | Me32= | Cj32= | Mm32= }} | Jo32= | boxstyle_Jo32=background-color:#FFA500| Mj32= | Ml32= | Le32= | boxstyle_Le32=background-color:#FFA500| Fd32= | My32= | Fn32= | Mt32= | Lu32= | Mf32= }} | Ch33= | Al33= | Jo33= | Fr33= | boxstyle_Fr33=background-color:#FFA500| Mt33= | Fe33= | Lu33= | Av33= | Jh33= | boxstyle_Jh33=background-color:#FFA500| Rj33= }} | boxstyle_Na34=background-color:#C2B280| Ml34= | Fe34= | boxstyle_Fe34=background-color:#FFA500| Ms34= | Mn34= | Le34= | Mc34= | Mx34= | Ca34= | Fr34= }} | Ml35= | Mc35= | Fr35= | So35= | Lu35= | Mx35= | El35= | Fw35= | boxstyle_Fw35=background-color:#AFE313| Wi35= | boxstyle_Wi35=background-color:#AFE313| Au35= }} | Ka36= | Fr36= | boxstyle_Fr36=background-color:#FFA500| El36= | Vi36= | Fd36= | boxstyle_Fd36=background-color:#AFE313| Fb36= | Lo36= }} | Gi37= | Ru37= | St37= | Mv37= | Fs37= }} | Wi38= | boxstyle_Wi38=background-color:#AFE313| Au38= | Ch38= | Be38= | He38= | Ir38= | Vi38= | So38= | Co38= | Mg38= }} | Wi39= | Ei39= | So39= | Ad39= | Ae39= | Au39= | Vi39= | Os39= | In39= | Jo39= }} | Ad38= | Ma39= | Fe32= | Mb32= | Me33= | Na35= | Hr6= | Gi9= | Ma10=Mathilde| Ge12= }} Gallery File:German monarchs family tree.jpg| File:Dinasty Habsburg (HRR) family tree by shakko (DE).jpg| References German monarchs Category:Monarchy in Germany